Start it right away
|artist = Hyadain |release date = 9 мая 2012 |previous = нет |next = CATALRHYTHM}} "Start it right away" - это сингл японского композитора и певца Hyadain. Песня является официальным саундтреком первого сезона аниме "Баскетбол Куроко" и первой музыкой эндинга данного аниме. Трек-лист #''Start it right away'' #''YEAH!x3 No? YEAH!!!'' #''Start it right away (TV версия)'' #''Start it right away (минус)'' #''YEAH!x3 No? YEAH!!! (минус)'' #''Start it right away (TV версия мнус)'' В специальное издание входил DVD с видеоклипом на "Start it right away". Аниме-издание включало в себя изменённую версию данной песни. Видео thumb|left|320 px| thumb|right|320 px| Lyrics Start it right away = - Ромадзи= Datte kuyashikute maji nasakenakute Tomaranai namida wo waraitakya warae Fukouhei sugi daro umaretsuki chigau nda Tooku naru senaka wo yubi kuwaete miteru “Tensai nan dayo” oitsuke ya shinai Jibun no genkaichi wo katte ni kimeteta Hontou wa shitteru hontou no koto wo Dare yori doryoku shiteru sugata Mienai furi shite nno wa Wakatteru nda wakatteru nda dakedo Dou ni mo kou ni mo nan nai kara toka Nantoka kantoka itte Minna mo jibun mo jibun mo jibun mo Jouzu ni damakurakashite Ittai zentai boku wa nani wo hokoreru darou Ano hi no boku wa boku wo warau kana Motto motto sora wa aoi hazu sa Now, start it right away!! Iiwake ja nai sa ri ni kanatteru daro Itsuka umaku iku sa … “Itsuka” tte itsu daro Mataku kankei nai nai nai nai nai toka Iichirakashite Daiji na koto made zenzen zenzen Hottarakash toka shite Jissai mondai nande boku wa iki shite ndarou Yume mita yume wa yume no yume no mama Kinou ashita kyou mo onaji nante I won’t stop any more Dou datte ii nda Hito no me toka myou na PURAIDO toka sa Iwarenakute mo nna koto wakatteru nda Kireigoto ja omoi koshi ugokanai Dou sureba ii? Ganbare, da toka kigaru ni iu na yo Boku datte ganbaritai ndayo? Noumiso ga KYAPA OOBAA de “Dousureba ii?” Wakatteru nda dakedo Dou ni mo kou ni mo nan nai kara to ka Nanto kakan toka itte Minna mo jibun mo jibun mo jibun mo Jouzu ni damakurakashite Ittai zentai boku wa nani wo hokoreru darou Ano hi no boku wa boku wo warau kana Motto motto sora wa aoi hazu sa Miagete mita taiyou hitomi wo sorasu na Now, start it right away!! - Английский = Cause I can’t believe I lost, that was seriously pathetic Can’t stop my tears, if you wanna laugh, go ahead It’s so unfair that we’re born different I stare enviously at the back of the person walking away “He’s talented,” and I won’t try to catch up with him I just blindly decided where my threshold is But actually, I know the truth I know how he works harder than everyone else I just pretended not to see it I know, I know, but Can’t help it, nothing’s gonna change I keep saying this and that But everyone and myself and myself and myself Are just deceiving myself skillfully So on the whole, what on earth am I proud of? Will the me on that day laugh at myself now? The sky should be much, much bluer Now, start it right away!! It’s not an excuse, it’s logical, right Someday I’ll have my big break … “Someday,” when’s that? It’s none, none, none, none, none of my business I’m saying that to everyone And I just totally, totally Left the really important things aside The practical question now is, why am I breathing? The dream I saw in my dream was just a dream in a dream How can I let yesterday, tomorrow, and today all be the same? I won’t stop any more They don’t matter at all People’s stares, or some weird pride you have, or whatever I don’t need you to tell me that, I get it But such lip service can’t move my heavy hips What should I do? Fight on, don’t say something like that so easily I want to fight on too, you know? My brain juices are working over their capacities “What should I do?” I know the answer, but Can’t help it, nothing’s gonna change I keep saying this and that But everyone and myself and myself and myself Are just deceiving myself skillfully So on the whole, what on earth am I proud of? Will the me on that day laugh at myself now? The sky should be much, much bluer When I looked up, I saw the sun, don’t look away from it Now, start it right away!! }} |-| Start it right away (измененный) = - Ромадзи = I should start it right away. I should start it right away. Kimi wa boku wo oiteku Tsugi no SUTEEJI kakeagaru IMEEJI Boku wa mata hitoribocchi de Todokanai yozora no tsuki ni ryouude nobasu nda Kono kanjou ni namae nado Tsukeru koto nado muimi sa Toki wa sugite torikaeshi tsukanai basho ni Kite shimatta no kana (Futarikiri nekorogari aogi mita sora) Kumotachi ga katachi kawaru tabi waraiatta aki no hi (Are kara kisetsu kawari yuki atarashii haru) Atarashii inochi mebuku kisetsu Boku mo kawaranakya Tsuyoku narou Dou ni mo kou ni mo nan nai kara toka Nanto kakan toka itte Minna mo jibun mo jibun mo jibun mo Jouzu ni damakuraka shite Minikui kanjou mo kodoku no yoru mo Subete ukeirete ikou Koete iku nda Mataku kankei nai nai nai nai nai toka Iichirakashite Daiji na koto made zenzen zenzen Hottarakashi toka shite I’ve gotta say goodbye to you and me. I should start it right away. I should start it right away. I should start it right away.Ромадзи из Twilight Paradise Lyrics }} Ссылки Навигация en:Start it right away ja:Start it right away Категория:Музыка Категория:Опенинги и Эндинги Категория:Требуется Перевод